User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! Yeah before the fight, I made sure to look it. The momment i saw the lion body, with the scorpion tail. My first instinct were, close combat will be impossible to fight. The manticore will be defeated when all the questor attack at the same time. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 23:58, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Island 3 Your post on Survival :) Also, if you have time, could chu rename Riri's claim Forum:Chase Enderson - WIP until 2/1? It's no longer WIP :)) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:37,26/1/2013 Hey, my dad is bringing me, Aika and Aiko to HK and the good thing is That I don't have to take care of Ryo and Ryu... ._. *Grins evilly* Takumi. Aiko and Aika just can't stop talking about us going to HK. Ryu and Ryo have there guitar exams... It's my school rule thing we all have to learn an instrument... well, we have music, maths, English, Japanese, history, geography, science, physical education and loads more. Yea but we have a drama/music department. Erm, art, music and basically those stuff XP art XD my worst subject is geography. Posted on Coffee Shop! Blueberrycupcake (talk) 12:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) time I think I passed the time limit and a non choco diet ....its so that I wont do any more crazy stuff...as I acctually deactivated my fb just cause of a over dose of chocolate...and hormone..soo I dont want to go away here..so I'm putting the candy down for now..and I can post at the notepad? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 15:55, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted on coffee shop ^.^ Blueberrycupcake (talk) 14:15, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted on Coffee shop ^_^ Blueberrycupcake (talk) 14:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) love love the tittle...makes me feel like turning every watch in my house to stop at two ...anyhow will edit..when my mom isnt looking.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:19, January 28, 2013 (UTC) brain:thats it no more chocolate!! me:awww but but,...anyhow how abot we say that the 2 am blues gave us that tittle...brain:..... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 03:17, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Me:0.0 .....chocolate cause pipples.....brain:...thank you maybe thats what she need... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:33, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Survival It's over already? :((((( *wants it to continue* Okay, so, not that I don't trust you or anything but did Mika already pronounce us as winners? Because iirc, he has to announce the winners on the page of Survival.... so yeah... .-. I'm glad we won though :DDD Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 11:45,30/1/2013 OH EHM GI WE WON!!!!! :DDDD Well, it was kinda expected since we got 3 parts and all >.< So, we count the chars we used as minors now and have another char get the full powers right? What about the trip to Bahamas though? How do we do that? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:52,31/1/2013 Are you sure? :( It doesn't say anything about an extra char spot on the Survival page... Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:57,31/1/2013 It's fine :)) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 13:03,31/1/2013 Bach told me the blog policy :) i'll be just putting on the fan fiction wiki :)) Blueberrycupcake (talk) 13:17, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Occhiieee~~ xDD i made two fanfiction on success the fairy tail and ao no exorcist but i din't wrote them on the net. just on notebooks Blueberrycupcake (talk) 13:22, January 31, 2013 (UTC) "I need to tell broken she has to wait to sign up two characters for the bc/camp fights, right now it's only 1 per user, but I can't get her talk page to load to tell her >.<" Bach said that :) Blueberrycupcake (talk) 13:29, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I'll definitely consider you, but it says that you're less active. How inactive are we talking about here? I don't want the quest to move too slow (it's OK if it only moves on the weekends, but on the weekends it should move, is my point.) Maelstromis (talk) 13:30, January 31, 2013 (UTC) broken truce Just noticed you have two chars signed up for the fights? Can you please remove one? Thanks, umm some....more...less...I dont like to count them..>.< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:49, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Posted back in Peter :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 17:16, January 31, 2013 (UTC)) Okay so when you can please post in the quest, since it is after your post where i will put that the monster will be defeated.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 17:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) 2nd Place You won 2nd in the poetry contest reaped You will be going up against unus in a reaping battle, your character ember against her character chastity, get in touch with Unus about which arena to use and start any time Fight! Oh my gosh! Our charries are going up against eachother! So, what arena do chu want to choose? Urban ish fine with me! --Little Unusual Me (talk) 20:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC) luckiest in love Luckiest in love isn't a couple thing, it's just about individuals that have been lucky in love wha Me:what really? even so you are still beautifull to me...brain:thats it one more time your like this the drama is over!! Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 15:29, February 1, 2013 (UTC) And so it begins... The Lost Throne Quest has begun... Maelstromis (talk) 16:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Broken (that's what they call you, right?), Since the quest has three people participating in it, it seems like a good idea to schedule a time to quest, since we are unlikely to all be on simultaneously otherwise, and being on at once seems to be the best way to do it. What would be ideal would be to choose an hour or two on the weekends that we can all be on. Hopefully, it the same hour(s) can be used every weekend. If you agree, please suggest some days and times that work for you on my talk page. Don't forget to convert it to camp time! Thank you. looking forward to a fantastic adventure, Maelstromis (talk) 20:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Achie!!!!!!! Yumi's character page is like deleted!!! I was editing it but then when i published it the whole page dissapperaed!! Cuod you get it back to normal??? Wuv you!! Tiffany232 (talk) 21:11, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Posted on Chloe Clearwater :) Blueberrycupcake (talk) 07:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Posted oncoffee shop ^_^ Blueberrycupcake (talk) 10:18, February 2, 2013 (UTC) can't see your comment on chloe. :) Blueberrycupcake (talk) 11:10, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Posted~! :DD Blueberrycupcake (talk) 11:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, it was Aiko and Aika's b'day...we might have to move to HK -.- they both say hi, I'm probably gonna die by WAY to much homework. Erm and posted on Fallyn. I don't wanna move back to HK cause I like it here in Japan, my dad is all like 'Hey Takumi, Mizuki! Why don't both of you stay in your uncle's place and be home schooled?' Takumi was all calm and just shrugged, if me and Takumi weren't in the house all of our things would probably be broken by Ryu and Ryo! They'd probably wreck the place too >.< and my step-mom tells him to send Aiko, Aika and me then send the other three there but I like it there it's really cool! My dad wants me to learn Italian now since of my grandmother ._. I don't wanna learn anymore languages. The weird thing is that Aiko can speak WAY more languages than me ._. the reason I don't want to learn more is that my grandmother has to come and trust me it gets way more chaotic in here since grandma takes Ryu, Ryo, Aiko and Aika to loads of different places and she lets them do what ever they want! They say nothing and Takumi usually is locked in his room playing league of legends, dota or dota 2! The only thing he helps me with is the cooking. Yea I cook a bit, I know how to make simple stuff like curry, sushi, noodles and yea stuff like that. So your basically giving me the minor character spot thing right? Sorry I get confused a lot >.< I dunno ._. I'm horrible at adopting chars >.< It takes me half an hour to prepeare Ryu and Ryo's lunch for school and same for Aiko and Aika >.> too much work. Yea, since my parents go to work early and Takumi has to do his prepare for his exams and stuff like that... Yea, although the thing that annoys Takumi the most is me beating him in this talent show. We have like every five months and thats really annoying >.< It always depends on the situation XP Thanks for the offer! But I'm really really sorry I don't really wanna have it... Danke!*Hugs* Which reminds me of Finch and Fusuke....-.- I dunno ._. Takumi is in over-protective mode for some reason since it's almost Valentine's day... testing :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:58,2/2/2013 Yea, my mom and dad are just like 'Give it to that Fusuke person he's ALWAYS with you!' My life is weird. :P testing again :) I dunno >.< so confusing! Kinda, I mean I like him and hate him at the same time. Fusuke :P oh yea Takumi broke up with his girlfriend ._. Yea Akira, I dunno he was just like 'Lets break up.' I think it was because she kept complaining about how they barley saw each other...she isn't my best friend now Haru is. Uh no she started acting like she was the best at everything and started to be really bossy and mean. She WAS my friend until she became bossy. My bro says I can be a b*tch when I'm really angry at him, which is true. Trust me Ryo and Ryu will destroy anything that belongs to me, Aiko, Aika and Takumi. Six years old. 9 year old? Ohh. Aika and Aiko are seven... Yep. awww Me:aww thanks your beautiful to me inside outside and in the middle!! brain:in the middle??? me:her organs?? brain:seriously?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) re:bc romeo and juliet Sure, technically in neutral ground you can have bc and camp interact how ever you'd like within reason, thats how Anamika and Hunter met, during some of the meetings for LL Stuff, but ultimately to have it continue realistically one would have to change sides, like I did with anamika. Posted back in Cecilia for Mel :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 22:52, February 3, 2013 (UTC)) Watch? Broken, I would just like to ask, since you watch so many anime episodes, by any chance do you watch Princess Resurrection? By the way, congrats for winning runner-up in the poetry contest. Truly, you are a great poet. ;-) TheNephilims 08:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Umm, who are you talking about? (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 09:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC)) Sure, fine with me but mel also has to agree (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 09:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC)) You please :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 09:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC)) ? Hey, we haven't rped in so long and so I was thinking if your not too busy maybe we could role play? Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 10:48, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Who and where? Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 11:00, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm...I think I'll use Kareem (haven't used him for so long) Any of your characters is fine with me, take you pick. As for where maybe someplace like the coffee shop? What do you think? Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 11:07, February 4, 2013 (UTC) posted. Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 11:22, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Chase Enderson Could you check the claim? I saw that the last editor was Riri but I can't seem to be able to identify what change she did >.< it must be my brain not being able to process these kinds of things at 10 at night >.> see brain:see she said its disturbing me:*cries* brain:you rarely cry whats up? me:she mention romeo!!!waaa!!!! brain:.....your still into that?? anyhow she said yes I think...and no she's not cool her temperature is still 37 last time I check..other than that we're looking foward to the plan!! Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 16:11, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Your Signature You need to fix your siggy Broken, it's too long and it cuts off numbering on votes. Please shorten it. Hey! I finally finished Keisuke. Erm you can check it here if you want me to edit anything, I haven't put it in a forum yet though. The link is here kk! Fixed it c: kk fixed. kk! I'm done Forum:Keisuke Sato ^^ kk! currently making the page ^^ Posted back c: Hey! I've posted at the coffee shop. Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 12:31, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Posted back c: temperature Me:no problem!! anyhow I've replied on sabrina...and while we're on the topic I found a manga thats just ...remaind me a lot of bradley and sabrina..http://www.mangahere.com/manga/zettai_heiwa_daisakusen/ soo cute and soo ...well not soo but you get it >.< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:13, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Cry I wanna cry so bad >.< Come to chat later? Don't worry, nothing serious happened that may affect my life >.< something if you want to know something the first time I read the manga/....I felt like throwing the moniter...god that manga is sooo >.Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:02, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I know how that feel when I was below 15 I was at the top of my class...now I'm almost the worse...seriously why do we have to grow up >.< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:04, February 6, 2013 (UTC) but the manga was too anoyingly good!!! (seriously I showd it to all my friends and all gave me the same reaction as you are righht now>.<) Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:08, February 6, 2013 (UTC) dont skip!!!seriously each chapter is good!!!! seriously!!but the ending is nice!! but its not my fav manga) Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:15, February 6, 2013 (UTC) 0.0 if you want to know something I've been reading tragedies all month (and I forgot I'm fine thanks for asking and why are you soo depressed?) Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:21, February 6, 2013 (UTC) its not that stressfull cause I dont have school anymore...(bittersweet) waiting for my results to go to a university.. (scared like hell) but other than that I guess I missed the school life...(feel soo old >.<) Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:31, February 6, 2013 (UTC) well we dont have entrance exams here..we have SPM...and its standertised...so one country(those wo are the same age as me each year) is taking it...soo hard >.< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:37, February 6, 2013 (UTC) oh where do I start? 1. we only have two years...(two years to get everything) they say we can choose our subjects but we cant! (I got science which has bio physics.. high level maths...chemistry and I cant get out) ...and the aliran (the science class economics class..) is like a ladder...standertised...my class being the science means we're the best (soo people has high hopes for us )thats soo bad to get.. and and.......lets just say being the weakest in the smartest class is not good... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:48, February 6, 2013 (UTC) awww thanks!! but I'm sooooooo abd in maths...I cant say I get 'it' each time I see equations... I see an alien language that requires a ensyclopedia...(seriously!!) trust me me in maths...is soo bad..but people always say I'm good at writing.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:55, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks. But just so you know there is a manga for it. I plan to use of of its characters kasi. TheNephilims 05:04, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Broken. If you're not too busy could you please check my claim? Forum:Teresa Taylor? I'm here, I will stay with you...'till you are sleeping... - Marius (Legolas) 12:53, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Training Contest On which arena are we going to fight on? Yup. here Okay the dock worker who I am describing is Nerseus, and the reason I am not putting it there right away, because from the Greek myths and the Percy Jackson's books describe is that he doesn't want demigods to notice him and want to be conceal. There are one thing I think will give him away his identity. The first way they recognize him is due to his smell, where he has a strong fish odor around him that it will be impossible for them not to notice it, and find it odd. Besides the area of the port there in doesn't have any fish products so that will be give away. If you have any advice or any way to improve on how they recognize him,please don't hesitate to tell me. I already spoken to gruff about this, and I am Im both you and owl about it. I apologize for it being so lengthy, and for this or any explain to being a bit boring, but since it is rare that we are on at the same time. I thought it would be best to explain it to you in this fashion.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 16:46, February 8, 2013 (UTC)